A Lust and Silver wolf Love Story
by inudemon02
Summary: This is about Lust my Oc and Silver wolf oc. Envy tells cream and her friend about Two lovebrids Romeo and Juliet. but switch the names to Lust and Silver wolf. Songfic and OCXOC and little tailsXOC.R&R!


I don't Sonic or his friends or Sonicx man's OCS just MY Ocs

Cream drags Envy in her room where Crystal was on her bed in her Pj," Please Envy read us a story about love!"

Envy nods," Fine, I will you one about Romeo and Juliet but It's going be about Silver wolf and Lust ok?"

They nod," OK!"

Envy said," But no telling Lust or Silver wolf."

They nod as Envy starts the story. Then silver wolf and lust walks in Envy said," Once upon a time. There was Two Kingdoms that hate each other the light kingdom and the dark kingdom. But that was going to change thanks to princess lust and Prince Silver wolf."

They are five rights now. And into the story

Lust was picking flowers for her mom," I hope Mama likes these."

Then Silver wolf, a yellow hedgehog and a purple lioness walks where lust was.

The hedgehog said,' Silver wolf, won't father get mad at us for leaving the castle grounds?"

The wolf named Silver wolf said," No Flame, We will be fine if no one tell father and mother."

The lioness said," Are you sure, silver wolf?"

Silver wolf nods," Yes Kiara."

Lust looks up," hi! I'm lust the princess of the dark kingdom!"

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Silver wolf said," hi! We're from the Light kingdom."

Flame and Kiara nods," hi."

Lust said," Do you want to play tag?"

They nod.

Lust said," I will be it!"

Silver wolf and Flame and Kiara nods and start to run.

Lust chase after Silver wolf," I'm going to get you."

Then Diamond the dragon and king of the light kingdom flies down in front of lust and growls at her," What is a dark princess doing playing with my children?"

Lust starts to cry," I'm scared now."

Silver wolf said," Father, she is my friend!"

Diamond said" Silver wolf take flame and Kiara home now!"

Demon a black/white wolf with a brown stripe across his eyes," What are you doing here Diamond? Here to kidnapped my daughter, lust."

Lust looks confuse," but Daddy-"

Demon said," Not buts Lust We're going home."

Demon takes Lust hands as She waves bye to her new friends.

They are fifteen now.

It's been ten years and lust and Silver wolf became secret best friends along with Envy and Flame, Kiara.

Envy looks at her twin sister," Hey Lusty, I can't wait for the party tonight."

Lust nods," I know I hope Silver wolf and the others can sneak in."

Envy said," Leave that to me!"

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;_

As the night pass Lust walks outside to the garden pond and someone throwing rocks," Damn it! I hate my dad and mom. They don't know that I-"

Lust walks to him and wraps her arms around his neck," Hey Silver wolfie."

Silver wolf looks up," Oh hey Lusty!"

Flame said," hey where is my hug!"

Lust got up and hugs flame," Me sorry Flame-kun!"

Kiara said," What about me?"

Lust hugs Kiara," Sorry Sissy-chan!" Kiara nicknamed to lust.

Flame said," This is a great party lust what is it for?"

_Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"_

Lust said," Dad is trying to found me a husband again."

Silver wolf growls," I hate you father."

Then demon walks out, " Lust, dear- what the hell?"

Lust said," guys! Run for your tails!"

They nod and run but Silver wolf.

Silver wolf said," Lust, be careful." Then He gives her a quick peak on the cheek.

Lust thoughts '_don't go, silver wolf! Please I love you!'_

Demon takes his daughter by the arm," Young lady There nice boys in there like Sir Shadow or Duke Harry. Look at your sister She found Sir Espio."

Lust thoughts as tears went down her cheek,' _I don't care I want Silver wolf prince of the light kingdom!'_

With Silver wolf

When Silver wolf got home, He saw his little sister crystal playing with Sir Tails of the wind kingdom.

Tails said," Crystal your brother is home, Is he ok?"

Crystal said," I don't know, tails but I think He upset about his girlfriend."

Silver wolf said," I don't have a girlfriend!"

Crystal said," Her named is Lust Princess of the darkness kingdom."

Silver wolf blush," Shut up!"

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story – baby just say 'Yes.'"_

Angel walks in," Sweethearts time to get for bed, we had a big day."

Silver wolf walks pass his mother," Night, Mother."

Angel said," Night, silver wolf." _My son what wrong with you?_

Diamond said," I was told that our older kids went to that party in the darkness kingdom."

Angel nods," Dia, Why do we hate the darkness kingdom?"_ I see now, Silver wolf might like one of demons daughters _

Diamond said," They hold the shadow riders in the beginning of our kingdoms. Why do you ask?"

Angel said," I'm just wondering."

In silver wolf room Silver wolf looks out his window," I wish I could see lust, She like my best friend and I miss."

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't__ go,'"_

Silver wolf heard his door knocking," Come in."

Flame walks in," Hey Silver wolf, you go meet lust, ok?"

Silver wolf nods," Thanks Flame, I own you one."

So Silver wolf jumps out the window and runs to the secret garden where He and lust meets.

Lust was there looking at the stars in her blue/red roman dress.

Silver wolf took a deep breath," Hey Lust."

Lust turns around," Silver wolf! I miss you."

Silver wolf blinks," I did too." _Yes! She misses me! _

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story – baby just say 'Yes.'_

Silver wolf took a seat next to Lust," So how was the party?"

Lust sighs," it was nice but- oh just forget!"

Silver wolf said," You know you can say anything to me right?"

Lust nods," I guess I can tell you but no fainting like when we're ten!"

Silver wolf nods," deal."

Lust took a deep breath," Silver wolf, I think I'm in love with you."

Silver wolf blush," Lust, I'm in love with you too."

_Romeo save me – they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;  
This love is difficult, but it's so real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story – baby just say "Yes.'"_

Oh.

Then Lust leans to silver wolf and they kiss for a long time in tell they heard Hanyou's voice," Lust! Where are you? Come on I bet Sir Harry didn't mean it!"

Silver wolf whispers in her ear," I will be back meet me here for now on."

Lust nods and whispers," Ok, Silver wolf."

When Silver wolf left Lust runs to her brother with hope in her eyes.

As the days past Lust hasn't seen Silver wolf and She got worry but Silver wolf have been talking to demon.

Silver wolf said," Please Sir, I love you daughter lust!"

Demon said," Why would I give you my daughter hand, Silver wolf?"

Silver wolf said," I give her what no man can't give her!"

Demon ask," What?"

Silver wolf answer with pride in his voice," A friend, Sir."

Demon said," And you don't think Sir Harry and Sir Shadow can't give her a friend?"

_I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,_

Silver wolf said," Sir, I know your daughter since I was five years old, I know her secrets, Her favorite things better then anyone. I will treat her as queen and I love her with all my heart."

Demon said," Are you doing this for your father, Silver wolf?"

Silver wolf said," NO! This is out of love, Sir! I would leave my own kingdom to be with lust, Sir."

Demon thinks," All right you made have her hand but if this is a trick I will hang you myself."

Silver wolf bows," Thank you, Sir this means a lot to me."

Demon nods," Now take care of my little girl."

Later that night.

Lust was at the place," Silver wolf? Don't you love me? I miss you."

Silver wolf walks to her and wraps his arms around his neck," Sorry, Lust."

Lust looks up," SILVER WOLF! Please lets run off, SO we can be together."

_And I said,  
"Romeo save me – I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"_

Silver wolf said," Lust We don't need to run away."

Lust got up," Why don't we?"

Silver wolf knee in front of lust and pulls out a ring," Lust Darkness, Will you be honor of becoming my wife and Queen of the light and darkness kingdom?"

Lust cries and hugs him," yes! I would be honor!"

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet – you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story – baby just say 'Yes.'"_

Lust said," But our parents?"

Silver wolf puts the ring on her left ring finger," I talk to both of them. They give me an Ok, Lust. I love you and I don't anyone taking you away form me."

As the wedding happen everyone thinks they look cute as a couple and They had two wolves named Yin and Yang

_Oh, oh._

We were both young when I first saw you...

Back to Envy and Cream

Cream and Crystal were sleep.

Envy turns around and sees Silver wolf and lust blushing and eyes look very mad at her," Oh hi guys!"

Silver wolf said," Envy Started running."

Lust said," Your dead sister!"

Envy runs out of the door with them chasing her," Oh the love birds are chasing me!"

Everyone was at the doorway listening in too and was laughing.

Sonic said, "nice story envy."

Amy said," It's was really good!"

Knuckles said," Maybe you should check next time for them Envy."

Envy said," HELP ME!!!!"

Well that is it I'm demon!

Hanyou: And I'm Hanyou

Envy still being chase by Lust: I need help!

Hanyou and me: later and Review!

Me: On yeah The song is Called Love Story by Taylor swift thanks Sonicx man for letting use some of your Ocs! you rock!


End file.
